wolfhoundfandomcom-20200222-history
Stiles and Lydia
The relationship between Human Stiles Stilinski and Banshee Lydia Martin The relationship between Stiles and Lydia was incredibly one-sided at first, as Stiles had developed a crush on Lydia as early as the third grade, but Lydia, who was in a long-term relationship with Jackson Whittemore, didn't notice or acknowledge Stiles' existence until they were sophomores in high school. However, after Peter Hale killed Laura Hale to become an Alpha and subsequently gave the Bite to Stiles' best friend Scott McCall, the supernatural world began to affect the lives of Stiles, Lydia, and the rest of their friends, which caused them to start spending more time around each other. From there, Lydia and Stiles' relationship grew from mere acquaintances through mutual friends to Lydia begrudgingly tolerating Stiles. Things finally started to improve in February of 2011 during their sophomore year, when finally, after Lydia was convinced to attend the Winter Formal as Stiles' date by Lydia's best friend Allison Argent]], she began to see Stiles as a nice guy who liked the real her when it became obvious that he was one of the few people who knew that Lydia was a literal genius with a 170 IQ. Stiles intervened when Peter attacked Lydia on the lacrosse field and offered himself up to save her life, and after she was hospitalized, he spent the entire weekend sleeping in the lobby to make sure she was okay. The pair got somewhat closer throughout Season 2, though the fact that Stiles, along with Allison and Scott, wanted to ensure Lydia's safety by keeping her in the dark about the supernatural (combined with the terrifying side-effects Lydia was experiencing on her own as a result of her newly-activated Banshee powers and Peter's spiritual possession of her mind), led Lydia to be ostracized from all of her friends for several months. Fortunately, once Lydia was finally informed of everything that was going on after it was revealed that Jackson, a newly-turned Kanima, had been resurrected by his powers, she and Stiles proved themselves to be an excellent team when they arrived just in time to prevent Jackson from killing everyone. However, though Stiles and Lydia quickly became close friends after Lydia joined the McCall Pack, their relationship wasn't romantic, though Lydia did kiss Stiles in the middle of Season 3 in order to snap him out of a panic attack. Whether Lydia had genuine romantic feelings for Stiles remained unknown, and Stiles' crush on Lydia seemed to be put on hold while both of them hooked up with and dated other people throughout Season 3, Season 4, and Season 5; Stiles had brief flings with Heather and Caitlin before beginning a romantic relationship with Malia Tate, whereas Lydia had a romantic relationship with Aiden and a complicated, unspoken bond with Jordan Parrish. Despite their lack of romance, both Lydia and Stiles have proven their dedication to their strong friendship by doing everything they can, including putting themselves into danger, in order to protect each other. For example, Lydia went to extreme lengths to learn how to use her powers to save Stiles from his possession by the Nogitsune, to the point where she even asked her attacker, Peter Hale, for assistance, while Stiles broke into the closed unit of Eichen House without reliable backup in order to save Lydia from being consumed by her powers after Gabriel Valack performed trephination on her. To this day, though Lydia has yet to officially admit to having romantic feelings for Stiles, it has been implied that Stiles still has feelings for Lydia, leaving some potential for a romance in the future between the two. Stiles and Lydia are also known as Stydia, or, less frequently, Martinski, by fans. Throughout Teen Wolf |-|Season 1= |-|Season 2= |-|Season 3A= |-|Season 3B= |-|Season 4= |-|Book 1= {{Scroll-1|content = Holland-roden-lydia-martin-stiles-stilinski-teen-wolf-Favim.com-3368324.jpg Lydia-martin-stiles-stilinski-teen-wolf-tw-Favim.com-3184442.jpg Lydia-stiles-teen-wolf-stydia-Favim.com-3856031.jpg Fb1.jpg Teen-wolf-season-6-spoilers.jpg Teen-wolf-season-3-stiles-lydia-kiss.jpg Trivia *The "Stydia" relationship has the second-largest group of supporters, also known as "shippers," in the Teen Wolf fandom, after Sterek. Category:Relationships Category:Friendships Category:Romantic Relationships Category:Inter-Pack Relationships